


Reprogrammed

by nicky_writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Fuckery, I think?, Inappropriate Use of the Force, JUST, Jedi Reader, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smut, a lot of smut, sith mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky_writes/pseuds/nicky_writes
Summary: After being captured by the infamous Darth Valor on a mission, you find yourself completely at the mercy of a Sith Lord who’s determined to seduce you to the Dark Side.
Relationships: Darth Valor/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Sith!Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 309





	Reprogrammed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So it's been FOREVER since I've written for Sith!Obi-Wan (or just Obi-Wan in general), but I wanted to do something special for May the Fourth! Also, just so y'all are aware, this is the darkest thing I've written for the Star Wars fandom - please heed the tags! Darth Valor is not as nice as I've written him in the past in this one, y'all - tbh I could have made him worse, but I just hate to change our dear Obi too too much. One day I'll let Valor go ham on some poor reader, but not today - not yet.   
> Anyways, I'm getting ahead of myself. I hope y'all enjoy this fic! :)

Sweat was trickling down the back of your neck, and you shivered as it trailed down your spine. You didn’t know where you were; you had woken up blindfolded, naked, and alone hours ago. You’d called out until your voice was hoarse, but it had been of no use; no one had answered you, and you could sense no life forms within the force.

After overcoming the initial shock, you’d managed to calm down enough to assess your surroundings; from the low humming throbbing consistently through the air, you could tell that you were on a star ship. Your hands were bound in handcuffs behind your back, and while your connection to the force hadn’t been completely severed, the fact that you couldn’t use it to remove your bonds told you that they were made out of some sort of force-suppressant material.

The floor beneath you was cold and hard, clearly made out of metal, and you shivered as you drew yourself first up onto your knees, and then to your feet. Your head was pounding as you hesitantly took a step forward, then another, until you were walking blindly in a straight line. After a few seconds of stumbling, you bumped into a steel wall, and you turned and began trudging forward again.

You encountered no furniture as you walked the perimeter of the room, and you estimated that the space you were in was about the size of one of the bathrooms back at the Jedi temple on Coruscant. You felt a flash of panic well up within you; did your fellow Jedi know where you were?

From somewhere close, you heard the whoosh of a door opening followed by slow, steady footsteps. The door slid shut behind whoever it was who’d just entered your cell, and for a moment, the room was completely silent, save for the sound of your own breathing. And then, a voice.

“Hello, there.”

You bit your lip to stop it from trembling as you futilely reached into the force; but, no matter how hard you searched, you still could sense no nearby lifeforms.

“Don’t embarrass yourself, love,” the man chuckled, this time from right in front of you. “You will not find my force signature if I don’t want you to.”

You jerked backwards, tripping over your own feet until your back collided roughly with a wall. You leaned against it heavily, trying to steady your breathing as whoever it was strode towards you.

“Tell me, Padawan,” he murmured, “what is your name?”

You remained silent, your instincts screaming at you that something was off about this man. You’d never felt the force react this way to a presence before; it was as if it were holding its breath, waiting in eager anticipation for whatever was about to happen next.

“Come now, young one,” he purred, and you whimpered as you felt warm breath fan over your face. “There’s no harm in telling me your name, now is there?”

Warm fingertips grazed your cheek, and your body jolted so hard that your teeth clattered together. A warm chuckle sounded from right in front of you, and you shrunk back as another hand came to rest on your bare hip.

“Would it help,” he whispered, “if I told you mine?”

A presence prodded at your mind, and your lips parted in shock as you finally caught a glimpse of his force presence. And what you sensed… _terrified_ you.

You’d never felt a darkness so profound, but you’d felt something close to it once. Once, only a few months after Mace Windu had taken you on as his padawan, you’d been sent on a mission to Bal’demnic, and you’d gone with your master to a village that had been built at the top of the planet’s highest cliff. The village chief had offered a room in his own home for the two of you to stay in, and when you first discovered that his house had been built right into the side of the cliff, you’d been charmed.

But the first night you stayed there, you’d had trouble sleeping, and you decided to meditate on the balcony until your thoughts settled down. Or, rather, that had been your original idea. But after taking one look over the side of the balcony under the black of night, you’d gone retreating back to your bed, trying to dispel the feeling of vertigo that had suddenly overtaken your senses.

Now, as the Sith’s presence pressed against yours, you were reminded of the overwhelming darkness that you’d seen over the edge of that cliff. It was total, absolute, and you shivered as tendrils of it started tapping at your mental walls, curiously seeking entry within.

“My name,” he whispered, lips pressed against your ear, “is Darth Valor. But you Jedi once knew me by another name.”

It was as if someone had poured ice water down your back; no, it couldn’t be. Anxiety swelled in your chest until you felt as if you would choke on it, and you were vaguely aware that your hands were starting to shake. It _couldn’t_ be.

“…Obi-Wan Kenobi,” you breathed, uttering the name under your breath.

The Council had never confirmed it, but it had been a rumor among the ranks of the Jedi for years. Obi-Wan Kenobi had been a legend ever since he’d battled Darth Maul and won, managing to save the life of his master Qui-Gon Jinn in the process. You’d only been 15 at the time, but you could still remember the excitement he’d caused. He’d been the first person in a thousand years to kill a Sith, and the Council had even allowed him to bypass his trials, leading to him being knighted that very same week.

From there, Qui-Gon Jinn had moved on to train young Anakin Skywalker, and Kenobi had immediately been thrown into knighthood. But something happened just a year later; the young Jedi suddenly vanished while he was out on a mission, leaving no trace behind, no clue as to what could have happened to him.

For many years, it was widely accepted that he’d died in a tragic accident, but recently, sightings of a new Sith Lord had occurred with increasing frequency. More and more Jedi were claiming to see a man who called himself Darth Valor on the battlefield, and those who were able to remember Obi-Wan claimed that he looked just like him.

And, as you felt fingers slip into your hair and untie the cloth covering your eyes, you soon discovered that they had been right. After blinking to adjust to the sudden influx of light, you saw standing in front of you the living legend you’d heard so much about.

He had grown a beard since you’d seen him last, and his hair was longer, curling just below his ears in gentle waves, but there was no denying that he was the man who’d once been a padawan, just like you. His eyes were far from the crystalline blue they used to be, though; they were now an unnatural, sickly gold, and as he leaned closer to you, you could just barely make out a ring of crimson bordering his pupils.

A smirk twisted his lips as he regarded you, and you suddenly became acutely aware of your nakedness. He was draped in yards of burgundy and black fabric, coming together in a luxurious look that vaguely resembled Jedi robes, and you, by comparison, were completely bare, save for the handcuffs keeping your hands secured against the small of your back.

“Now, then,” he sighed, one of his hands coming back up to your cheek, “I’ve told you my name. It’s only fair that you tell me yours.”

You gulped, and though your trembling lips formed the shape of your name, no noise left your throat. A wicked grin curled over Valor’s features, and he arched an eyebrow as he leaned over you, his cloak brushing against your nipples, already hard from the cold.

“Cat got your tongue, sweet one?” he purred, and you clenched your hands hard enough to feel the bite of your nails against your palm’s flesh.

After taking a deep breath, you finally managed to murmur your name under your breath in stilted syllables, hoping that it would at least get the man to back off. But, instead, he only repeated your name, managing to make it sound like something scandalous as he pronounced it in his velvety tone. You noticed that his breath smelled of cigarettes and whiskey, but the scent managed to blend well with the spicy cologne he was wearing. He smiled, tilting his head to the side and letting his eyes trail over your face, down to your body, and then back up to your own gaze once again.

You shifted on your feet and pressed your thighs together so hard that they shook from how tight your muscles were drawn. His presence was slowly starting to wrap around yours, and it was growing more and more insistent to be let in. You felt him testing your mental walls, as if he were searching them for a weak spot. The strain of keeping him out was already making you tremble, and yet he didn’t look like he was breaking a sweat. In fact, he gave you a smile that could only be described as pitying before he parted his lips to speak.

“Well, young one,” he sighed, “today _really_ isn’t your day.”

With that, the tendrils wrapped around your brain suddenly _thrust_ into your mind, burrowing into your subconscious and crumpling your shields like they were made out of tissue paper. Your eyes widened and your mouth opened in a silent scream as the Sith invaded every one of your senses, pillaging every memory, every emotion, every fleeting thought he encountered along the way.

Your eyes stared ahead as he held you in place, pressing his forehead against yours. The fog of his presence settled over your mind, slowly and steadily learning your insides and outs as you stood defenseless to stop it.

 _Why_? That was the one thought that continued to echo through your head even as he ransacked your mind. _Why is he doing this? Why is this happening to me?_ And you gasped in shock when the fog parted just enough to show you the answer.

Just as Valor was reading your memories, so too did he allow you read one of his during this forced meld of your minds. You were almost too dazed, too stunned by the horror of what was transpiring to notice it, but it was as if something from inside of Valor’s force signature had seized you by the wrist and pulled you towards it. Mechanically, you allowed it to drawn you in, closing your eyes to better visualize what he was projecting.

_You watched, as if in a stupor, through eyes that were not your own as Valor knelt in front of a figure clad in black. You blinked when he blinked, and when he spoke, it was as if he did so with your own vocal cords._

_“I believe I have found an apprentice, my master,” he intoned, bowing his head in a show of respect. Footsteps grew closer, and even though you were only experiencing it through a memory, the force signature of the man in the black cloak struck you to the bone. From somewhere far away, you could feel a tear start to fall down your face before a hand brushed it away. More fell to take its place, though, as you heard the Master Sith speak._

_“Good…” You shivered; the sound of his voice made you feel like ants were crawling under your skin. “Are they strong?”_

_“She will be,” the apprentice replied. “She’s being trained by the Jedi now, but soon, she’ll be sent on a mission with her master that will leave her…vulnerable.”_

_“A padawan, you say. How old?”_

_“Only two years younger than I was when you first accepted me under your tutelage, Master.”_

_“Hm…”_

You felt a spike of fear as the creature considered Valor’s words, but you realized with a start that it hadn’t come from you. No, it was part of the apprentice Sith’s memories; Kenobi was nearly as terrified of his own master as _you_ were of _him_. The realization did nothing to quell your growing anxiety as the rest of the memory played out behind your closed eyelids.

_“Acquire the girl and test her first,” the master finally replied. “See if she is strong enough to withstand the training in whatever way you see fit.”_

_In the vision, the Sith stepped closer to Valor, giving him just enough of a vantage point to see a pale chin and a thin pair of lips. They slowly twitched upwards, forming into an imitation of a smile as he considered his student, and as he spoke, you caught glimpses of his crooked, yellowed teeth._

_“If she fails, leave her body at the Jedi temple steps and start looking for another,” he ordered. “It is time you make yourself known to the Jedi as a Sith Lord; you will need an apprentice as we draw ever closer to our goal.”_

With that, the vision dispersed, and once again you opened your eyes to find Valor staring down at you. His presence was still exploring, still twisting and turning and _writhing_ through your skull, but now you understood. Your heart sank with the realization that _you_ were the padawan he’d spoken about in his memory, that _this_ must be the test his master had spoken about.

“Oh, no, my darling,” he suddenly chuckled. His hand slipped into your hair, finding your padawan braid and taking hold of it in his fist. “The test hasn’t even _started_ yet. This is just an introduction.”

With that, he took a step backwards, pulling you to him by your braid. Wincing at the yank of your hair, you stumbled forward, head spinning with the effort of piloting your body while Valor still had a chokehold on your consciousness.

“Kneel,” he commanded, arching an eyebrow. Dumbly, you furrowed your eyebrows, trying to search through your memories to remember what that word meant. You swayed in place, eyelids suddenly struggling to stay open, and a voice inside of you whispered that it would be _much_ better to just go to sleep right now. You lazily considered that thought; it would be so nice to just close your eyes, relax your muscles, tune out all of your fears…

You heard the crack of Valor’s palm meeting your cheek before you felt it, but the sting it left behind was fierce as your eyes snapped open once again. Your lips parted in shock as you gaped up at the man standing before you; you’d been shot at, punched at, lunged at, and stabbed at over the course of your career as a Jedi learner, but _no one_ had ever slapped you before. You didn’t even know how you were supposed to _feel_ after being slapped, but you felt the sting of tears behind your eyes, nonetheless.

“I said _kneel_ , apprentice,” Valor repeated. “You’ll find that I will not give you the luxury of an easy way out of this; _focus_. I won’t have you passing out on me.”

Numbly, you dropped to your knees in front of him, wincing at the bite of the metal floor beneath them. Approval was sent to you in a gentle wave through the force, and its softness surprised you; it had been the first relief you’d felt since waking up in this strange place.

“Don’t be so surprised,” the Sith chuckled, reaching down to stroke your hair. “Obedience should be met with acknowledgement and approval; even big, bad Sith know that.”

He grinned, tilting your chin up so he could see your face clearly. His thumb traced the shape of your lower lip, and a large part of you wanted to pull away from his touch, wanted to push him away and scrub clean every inch of skin that he’d come in contact with. But your fear was too great, especially after receiving that slap from him, and you were as good as paralyzed as he continued speaking.

“You know what your options are, padawan,” he intoned, sneering as if your title were an insult. “Either submit to me, to the Dark Side, or…”

He trailed off, and in that moment your eyes fell forward, immediately focusing on the lightsaber strapped to his belt. It was only a weapon; every force-user built their own lightsaber from scratch, and so you knew that it was only a device made of screws and bolts, metal and crystal. But, in that moment, you knew that _this_ lightsaber was more than all that. The kyber crystal at the heart of Valor’s saber seemed to pulse with its own energy, its own presence, and you instinctively knew that Jedi lives had been ended at its hand.

And chances were that very soon, yours could be added to their number.

“Well. I don’t think I need to tell you what will happen if you fail,” he finished.

He let that sink in for a moment, reading your features to make sure you realized the gravity of your situation. You gulped, feeling a surge of anger well up inside of you despite your years of Jedi training. You couldn’t help but want to scream in his face that you were already _well_ aware that you were fucked; he didn’t need to gloat about it. He smirked, opening his mouth to say something, but the words died on his tongue. He paused, furrowing his eyebrows, and slowly shut his mouth; you felt something in the back of your mind prod at a memory, distant and far-off, and your head lurched when he suddenly focused in on it.

“What do we have here…?”

Realization dawned on you as soon as you caught a glimpse of what he was making you recall, and you shook your head, scrambling to your feet and backing away as you tried to push the memory back into your subconscious. But you might as well have tried to move a brick wall with nothing but your bare hands; batting away your attempts with ease, Kenobi watched the memory unfold, his force presence practically _humming_ with delight.

_It happened when you were sixteen – too young to have been exposed to such things. Your master, you, and a young Jedi knight named Tabytha had been assigned to capture the leader of a small group of terrorists on a planet called Mandalore. Mandalore had needed the Jedi’s help many times in the years before, during, and after its civil war; the Jedi had almost grown accustomed to being summoned there to help, and so your master had been confident in the ability of the three of you to take down the small group of insurgents. Tabytha had been on assignments with you and your master before, and you’d grown to be close friends with her, despite your differences in age. She was like a second mentor to you, and she and Mace worked so well with one another that you’d always wondered if there was something more between them than they were letting on._

_But despite how successful the three of you had been during past missions, your luck ran out on Mandalore. Your master had greatly underestimated their numbers and their weaponry, and it was his mistake that, in the end, led to Tabytha’s death._

_You’d come so close to winning that day; you’d taken care of most of the warriors already, and you were closing in on their leader when the sniper took you off guard. It happened in the blink of an eye; one moment, Tabytha was alive, her force signature shining bright with optimism, with hope, with the thrill of the fight. But in the next, she was gone._

_And your master hadn’t even turned around to look; the only sign that he’d felt her death at all was a slight waver in his step. But it hardly even slowed him down as he continued towards the kingpin. It was the cold thing to do, but it was also the Jedi thing to do – setting aside personal feelings and focusing on the needs of the many. You should have been proud of your master for his strict obedience of the code._

_But instead, it had enraged you._

“Oh, dear,” Valor remarked, snapping you back to the present. “That poor sniper. You certainly didn’t need to cut off _both_ of his arms, love-“

“Stop,” you whispered, pleading him with your eyes, with your mind. “Please, stop-“

“No,” he interrupted, his voice cold, suddenly devoid of any warmth or humor. “Remember it. Remember what your first brush with the dark side felt like.”

You shook your head, resisting the pull as he tried to draw you back into the memory. You’d pressed yourself against the wall, but an invisible force suddenly latched onto your body; you gasped as your feet left the ground, feeling your stomach lurch as you started floating towards him. You thrashed, straining to fight against the grip he had on you, but it accomplished nothing, save for bringing an amused grin to Valor’s face.

“Charming.”

In an instant, he flooded your mind with what you’d felt all those years ago, except it was now intensified tenfold. The grief of losing Tabytha hit you first, forcing a choked sob to escape your lips as you closed your eyes, only to find the sight of her corpse waiting there for you. You stared into her sightless eyes as tears spilled out of your own, and it was then that the guilt came swooping in.

“It should have been me,” you whispered aloud, opening your eyes to find Valor’s face mere inches away from your own.

“No, love,” he murmured. “You can’t lie to me; I’m in your head. That’s not _really_ why you feel guilty, now is it?”

Your lip trembled, and you shook your head, lowering your gaze to the ground.

“No,” you breathed.

“Then explain your guilt – truthfully, this time.”

You closed your eyes once again, and now, you saw your master where Tabytha’s corpse had just laid. He was just as lifeless as she was, his eyes already glazed over, body already cold as ice, and you let out a sigh - one of relief. Because, yes, he was your master, your teacher, the closest thing to a parent you’d ever had… But he was also an _asshole_. His expectations had always been unfairly high, and while it had motivated padawans of his in the past to work harder to achieve them, it had only ever succeeded in making _you_ feel like a disappointment.

“It should have been _him_.”

Approval once again flowed to you through the force, and with it crept in another emotion, one that you’d forced down countless times in your life. One that you should have known would come after guilt, because every time you’d felt it, guilt indubitably would come with it. It was an emotion forbidden to the Jedi, as staunchly opposed as the Sith who now held you, powerless, in his grasp.

Anger.

The strength of it took your breath away as you opened your eyes again, and you saw red as you remembered the rage that had once filled you up to the brim. That word – powerless – came back to you, and you found that it perfectly explained the anger you’d felt after Tabytha’s murder. You’d been _powerless_ to prevent it, _powerless_ to stop it, and _powerless_ to bring her back.

“That’s it,” Kenobi praised, grinning at you wickedly. He dropped his hands to his belt, and your eyes widened as he started to unclasp it. Fear pulsed through you, but your wrath did as well; because even _now_ you were powerless to the whims of this Sith, just as you had been from the moment he’d walked into the room. This cruel display of power was only to toy with you, to make you suffer-

“Guess again, love,” he chided. His fingers paused just above the zipper on his trousers, and he took a step closer, until once again his robes brushed against your skin. “As adorable as your attempts at resisting me are, there _is_ a different purpose behind this. Just _give in_ ; _remember_ what the dark side felt like, what it showed you.”

You gritted your teeth, trying to _think_ through the anger; what was he trying to show you? And what did it matter? You wouldn’t be able to survive an apprenticeship under this man if _this_ was what the Dark Side was – either it would kill you, or you would kill yourself from the torture of it.

Warm hands suddenly came to rest against your sides, and you opened your eyes to see Kenobi in front of you, staring into your eyes with such deep intensity that it momentarily broke through your rage. It was as if you were standing in the eye of a storm; the force was roiling around you, bubbling with anticipation for _something,_ though you had no idea what _._ Valor’s eyes seemed to swirl like pools of molten lava as you struggled to find your bearings in the force – there was _something_ you needed to realize. You just couldn’t put your finger on what.

His hands travelled downward, reaching behind your back to the handcuffs still keeping you bound.

“Think of that powerlessness,” he purred against your ear, fiddling with the device’s latch. “Think of the anger you felt in response to it. _Why_? Why feel such fury in the face of such weakness?”

You swallowed, closing your eyes and searching for the answer. Valor’s grip on your mind loosened just enough for you to pull away for a moment, and you so did. You managed to pull your consciousness away from his just for a second, and you took a breath, forcing yourself to look at your emotions from a new perspective, one that went against everything the Jedi stood for.

And it was then that you found the answer. You didn’t flinch when your handcuffs fell to the floor, nor did you feel any soreness as your arms slowly fell to your sides - you were too busy focusing on the Sith Lord’s face as you tried to put your realization into words.

“Because it’s power,” you heard yourself saying. “Because anger is power – it has been all along.”

A proud grin spread over his face, and you made no move to fight him as he wrapped his arms around your waist. The callouses on his hands scratched lightly at your back as he held you close to him, and your palms came up to rest on his chest as he leaned over you.

“Well done, my young apprentice.”

His lips fell onto yours the second after he whispered those words, and immediately they were insistent, insatiable. His tongue glided past your lips as they parted in a gasp, and his arms tightened around you possessively as, once again, he wrapped his presence around yours in the force. You felt yourself get swept up in a torrent of his thoughts. You saw the memory of when he’d first laid eyes on you when you’d crossed paths in a public transport terminal. You hadn’t even noticed him, focused instead on whatever your master was telling you, and yet he’d immediately recognized how bright you shone in the force.

 _I knew I wanted you as soon as I felt it,_ you heard his voice echo in your mind. _I saw your anger, felt it simmering just beneath your surface, and I knew then that you could be_ beautiful, _darling_.

You didn’t know what you should be focusing on – what Kenobi was doing to your mind, or your body. You were broken out of his thoughts by the feeling of him wrapping your legs around his waist just before he pulled you into another memory, this time from the day after discovering you. He’d had a dream of you that morning before he woke up – a vision, one of you fighting at his side, wielding a red lightsaber to match his own, your eyes wide and wild with the bloodlust of a Sith.

As the Valor in his memory woke up from the dream, you felt his rush of arousal as he realized that he was hard. Heat rose in your cheeks as you watched him throw his bedsheets back, and your lips parted in a jagged moan as you _felt_ him take his erection in hand. _You_ had done that to him, you realized, and the thought only made the foreign feelings inside of you grow in strength.

You’d felt aroused before, sure, but nothing had ever been like this. You shook your head, dispelling the vision of his fist pumping his hard cock up and down, only to find Valor watching you with a wide grin. You jolted when you realized that he had you pinned against the wall, your hands resting on his shoulders for support as he stood between your legs.

“I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you, young one,” he growled, pressing the hard length of his cock against your bare pussy. Your eyes widened at the feeling that it provoked inside of you; something in your core tightened as you felt him press against your clit, and embarrassment seeped through you when you looked down to see your own wetness glimmering against his pants.

“No need to be embarrassed, you sweet, innocent thing,” he chuckled, and the hairs at the base of your neck bristled. “I’ll be your first, will I not? Something about a rule against forming attachments while serving under the Jedi Order?”

You stiffened at his mention of the Code, and for a brief moment, the thought of how _wrong_ this was flashed through you. The anger still inside of you, the way your body was responding to Valor’s, the temptation to just _give in_ to him, if only to spare yourself from feeling so conflicted.

“The Code is for our protection-“ You started to say, but Kenobi cut you off with a loud, sharp bark of laughter.

“Please tell me you’re not going to recite Jedi dogma to me right now,” he groaned. Once more, he pressed his cock against you, rolling his hips forward and grinning as it elicited another stilted gasp from you. “It’ll _kill_ my mood.”

He continued grinding his hips, and your entire body jumped when you feel a new touch, a foreign one, start to crawl down the valley between your breasts, making its way to your sopping core. You knew it was the force; you’d heard of it being used for such things. But even now you could hear Master Windu’s voice telling you that it would be blasphemous to even think about using a power as great as the force for such base-

Your thoughts dissolved into white noise as the touch suddenly dropped down, going straight for your clit.

“Stop thinking about the Jedi, love. You said it yourself,” he cajoled, starting to circle your clit slowly as he whispered against your ear, “Anger is power; if the Jedi got _that_ wrong, what other lies have they told you about the force?”

 _Anger is power_.

You paused, that thought echoing in your head even as Kenobi used the force to push his trousers down to his knees. His hard cock sprang free, already leaking a bead of precum, but you felt nearly numb as you watched him stroke it.

_Anger is power._

It had to be the truth, right? Why else would you feel it so consistently when you felt at your weakest? Why did the Jedi fear it so, if it were anything else other than the power they so desperately warned their followers against craving? Why else was it able to consume everything – fear, sorrow, grief – in its wake? You searched for it now, calling your anger to you as Valor lined himself up with your entrance, and, easily, it came surging back into your veins.

And, god, it felt good.

It choked out your fear as you thought back on the principles you’d been raised to have faith in. When had the Jedi made you feel anything better than this? You’d been controlled by them your entire life; every memory of your childhood, adolescence, and adulthood was built on a pillar of the Jedi, and yet you had only ever been made to feel like you weren’t good enough. You had been isolated, unbalanced, under the tutelage of the Council and under the heel of your master.

But not anymore. Because whether or not you decided to forgive the Jedi for their mistreatment of you, you could never go back. Not when Darth Valor was offering you a choice between either becoming his apprentice or being killed. Not after letting yourself feel this anger and realizing how intoxicating it was.

Not after you felt his cock split you open and stretch your pussy in a way that was white-hot with searing pain while also managing to fill a void inside of you that you hadn’t even realized had been there all along. Your lips parted around a stilted, breathless moan as you watched Valor’s eyes flutter shut. A long, drawn out groan escaped his lips, and you knew that, during your entire life as a pawn of the Jedi, you had never felt this powerful.

The two of you cried out in tandem as Kenobi drew his hips back only to thrust back inside of you, and you glanced down to see streaks of blood staining his cock. You didn’t feel any worry or hesitancy, though; instead, heat sparked somewhere in your mind, and though you were unsure if it had come from you or from him, a wave of _need_ suddenly washed over you. Pure, carnal need to own, consume, and corrupt.

Your hands fisted into Valor’s hair, pulling him forward until his mouth collided with yours. It was sloppy, desperate – his teeth clanked against yours as your tongues tangled together, but neither of you seemed to care. His hands fell to your ass, squeezing it roughly as he started to set a brutal pace. Tears gathered in your eyes at the pain of his cock pounding into you, but when he once again used the force to circle and stimulate your clit, you felt your eyes roll back as you felt a sharp burst of pleasure trail up your spine.

 _Give into me_ , a voice whispered in your head. _Use your anger; surrender to the Dark Side_ …

You squeezed your eyes shut, throwing your head back as the head of his cock brushed against something inside of you that your own fingers had never managed to find before. Panting, you arched your back, desperate to feel his cock hit that spot again. Your nails dug into his shoulders, tearing at the fabric of his robes, futilely trying to pull him closer to you.

“Commit yourself to me.” His lips brushed against your neck as he spoke, voice shaking with each thrust. “Say you’ll be mine, dear one…”

You felt the darkness of his presence descend upon you again, just as it had before, but this time you didn’t even try to raise your shields up. His force signature held only the promise of release, of guidance – you were suddenly greeted with the image of the two of you in a hotel room as you straddled him, bouncing on his cock until _he_ was begging _you_ to let him cum. Abruptly, the vision shifted, and then you saw yourself seated on a throne with his head between your legs, your hips rising up to meet his tongue as he doted on the most sensitive part of your body.

Next, he showed you the two of you sparing, of him painstakingly showing you how to fight like a Sith, think like a Sith – grow _powerful_ , like a Sith. The final vision that flashed from his mind to yours was of the two of you together, standing over the corpse of his former master, each with an ignited lightsaber in your hand. Before you, in an expansive, grand throne room, thousands of people fell to their knees, bowing their heads in subjugation as their two new rulers stood before them – an entire empire, being built even now by the man Kenobi would one day fighting for the power to rule it all.

With you as his apprentice, his lover – his empress – at his side.

As soon as the image faded from your imagination, your hands fell to his belt, smoothly grabbing his lightsaber and igniting it. Immediately, his body went still, and for a moment, the two of you stayed exactly like that, neither of you so much as twitching a muscle as his weapon emitted its low, deadly hum. And then, slowly, he rose his head up and met your eyes, his pupils blown so wide that there was only a thin ring of gold around them now.

Both of you knew that you could kill him with a flick of your wrist; no matter what he did, there was no way he’d be able to move fast enough to stop you. He swallowed, staring at you, trying to gauge what your next move was going to be; and, truth be told, for a moment you pondered the same thing. What were you going to do?

Taking a deep breath, you maneuvered the ignited blade between you, careful not to singe either of you as you held the red blade above your head. You were so focused on keeping your hold on his weapon steady that you could do nothing to prevent the violent shaking in your other hand as it reached for your padawan braid. Immediate understanding washed over Kenobi’s face, and he reached for his saber, knowing what you wanted.

“No.”

He paused, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, and you straightened your spine as you held your braid taut.

“You’ll be my master,” you breathed, “but I freed _myself_.”

With that, you closed your eyes and brought the saber down onto the lock of hair, singeing it with a quick downward stroke before deactivating its crimson glow. The smell of burnt hair was faint in the air, and your eyes fell onto the braid now dangling from your fingers. Valor’s lightsaber clattered to the ground, forgotten as you felt the last connection you had to the Jedi die.

When your eyes slowly trailed up to meet his, you gulped at the emotion you found brimming in his eyes. Within the force, you felt something warm flow from your new master into you, and you gasped when you realized what it was – joy. Pure, unbridled joy, so unlike the impassivity Mace Windu had once displayed when taking you as his padawan. No, this was so unlike anything any of the Jedi had shown towards you, and the euphoria of it made you roll your hips forward, desperate for the feeling to last.

As if breaking out of a trance, your master blinked once, then twice, before surging forward, claiming your lips in a bruising kiss as he once more started rolling his hips.

 _Incredible_ , his mind whispered to you. _Knew you were more than those fools gave you credit for, knew you would be extraordinary…_

“Obi-Wan,” you moaned, breaking the kiss and letting your head fall back against the wall behind you. You’d used his birthname without thinking, but you gasped when you felt a deep, primal surge from within him. A ragged growl poured out of his lips, and his hips quickened, drawing a high-pitched wail from your throat.

One of his hands creeped between your bodies, and as soon as he started rubbing your clit in time with his thrusts, you knew that you wouldn’t last much longer. Your toes curled as you felt something inside of you start to tighten – it spread up your legs, arching your spine and making stars explode behind your eyes as you approached the edge.

“Obi-Wan,” you breathed, clawing at his shoulders. You were right there, _right there_ , so fucking close but not quite close enough. “I-I need-“

One last time, he pressed your minds together, pushing into your force presence as far as he could and opening himself up to you. A torrent of sensations flooded your system – you felt a tight, wet heat wrapped around you, tighter than anyone you’d ever fucked before. You felt someone’s nails digging into your skin, scratching at you and heightening your pleasure with sparks and jolts of pain. You felt the exhilaration of corrupting someone _completely_ , stealing every shred of innocence from their mind, body, and soul, all at the same time.

And finally, _finally_ , a bright, blistering light cut through the darkness as you reached the hardest orgasm you’d ever felt. You couldn’t even make a sound as it rippled through you, making your your body tense up and tremble as Valor fucked you through it. Your pussy clenched down onto his cock, walls fluttering as you rode out your high, and with a resounding cry of your name, he found his own release, painting it on your inner walls.

His hips moved against yours lazily as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, keeping your body pressed flush against his. His lips moved slowly against yours, sloppy and languid as his tongue explored your mouth; as it was, you didn’t think you’d have the strength to stand if he let you go, and you found yourself returning his touch, longing to be close to him as the reality of what just happened set in.

When his lips eventually parted from yours, both of you took a deep breath, looking at each other with half-lidded eyes. Your new master’s face was impassive, and his presence was calm in the force, something you never would have expected from a Sith.

“You’re a Sith too now, you know,” he pointed out, and you felt your cheeks start to heat up – you’d forgotten that he could hear your thoughts. “We’re not so scary now that you’re one of us, now are we?”

He gave you an amused quirk of the eyebrow, and you shrugged, not trusting yourself to speak just yet. With one last peck to your lips, he let go of you, and though you wobbled on your feet for a moment, you managed to stay on them as he fixed his clothes.

Looking down at your hands, you realized that you were still holding your padawan braid in a tight fist; letting your fingers fall open, you held up your palm, looking at the thin sliver of hair you held in your hand. You didn’t need to check to know that the training bond you’d had with Master Windu had been broken; you would have been able to feel him the moment you woke up if it hadn’t been. How had you not noticed until now?

“Because there’s already a new bond in its place.”

You paused, furrowing your brows as you looked up at your master. Searching inside of yourself, you found that he was right; where there had once been a telepathic chord that connect you to Windu, there was now a new one, already doubly as strong as your connection to your Jedi master.

“How…?”

Confusion filled you; you hadn’t felt such a bond form, and a new force bond wasn’t something you just _missed_ , no matter how busy you were having sex with a Sith Lord. But how, then, was it there now? Unless…

“The bond was already there when I woke up,” you realized. Glancing up, you could tell by the expression on Valor’s face that it was true. “But… But then, why-“

“I knew you would accept me,” he explained, cupping your cheek. “I formed the bond while you slept. Do you really think I would reveal the plans I have in store for my master with just anyone?”

He smiled, his eyes crinkling up at their corners as he gazed down at you fondly.

“I watched you until I knew for sure that you were the one,” he went on, running the tip of his thumb along your cheekbone. “The one who I wanted to share my knowledge, my power, and my life with. It took me about ten years to manage it, but eventually… I found you.”

You were past the point of feeling violated that he’d left such a permanent mark on you in your sleep, and you were past any concern at the possessive gleam in his eyes as he regarded you. Instead, you felt _warm_ ; you felt _seen_ for the first time in your life. Because, to the Jedi, you’d been just one more padawan, one more soldier – you hadn’t even been special to your own master.

But this man, this Sith, had waited a decade just for _you_. All that mattered now was that you were here, and despite your earlier fear, you didn’t regret your decision. You leaned into your master’s touch as he pulled you to him, and you let the final shred of who you used to be fall away as his voice echoed both in your ears and in your mind.

“From now on, my dear apprentice, you will be known as Darth Nocuous, and soon, not only will the Jedi know better than to underestimate you – the entire _galaxy_ will, starting with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Also, if you're interested, feel free to follow me on tumblr, @nikki-writes-stuff. Thank you so so much for reading!!!!


End file.
